


Nightly nibble

by zanedoesnotwrite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Ford trying out things, Gen, Innocently, M/M, gender neutral reader, probably kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanedoesnotwrite/pseuds/zanedoesnotwrite
Summary: You nibble on Ford's skin while you sleep.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Nightly nibble

He feels it again. The little, soft nibbling on his left shoulder. Ford opens his eyes to look at the person sleeping next to him, you. He observes your lips and how they’re pressed lightly onto his shoulder. Your lower jaw moves up and down, looking like you’re trying to chew on his skin but too deep in a good night sleep to open your mouth properly. 

This isn’t the first time you two are sleeping together and sure is not the first time this soft nibbling happens. Ford doesn’t mind it, he finds it cute actually. But now he wonders if you’re actually looking for something to chew on, is it oral fixation? He’s never seen you sucking or chewing on anything when you’re awake though. Maybe you’re trying to hide this side of you and can’t seem to do so when you’re asleep? Maybe. 

He rubs your head and earns a sigh from you, your nibbling becomes faster before it slows down and finally comes to a stop.

The following night, you’re asleep next to him with your back flat on the bed and Ford turns his entire body to look at you. A few minutes later your mouth is moving again, except now your lips are not touching anything but the air. He hesitates for a second but then proceeds to flip onto his belly, slightly chest-to-chest with you with his elbows on either sides of your arms. He dips his head and puts his lips onto yours... and you start to weakly nibble on his bottom lip. He couldn’t help but smile at the whole situation, heart glowing from the cheesiness of his action.

Ford caresses the sides of your head with both of his six fingered hands, kisses your cheek and lies back down on his side, still facing you. He continues to get some sleep himself.

The night passes by and so does the day, you’re sleeping with him again. The same thing happens but now Ford’s thinking of ‘helping’ you by giving one of his fingers to chew on. He tests by placing his index finger in-between your lips and watches as you slowly nip on it. After nearly a minute and a few hesitations later, he gently curls his finger towards your mouth, pressing pass your lips and wiggling it a little to get in-between your upper and lower teeth. It is such a simple act but his face and ears are turning red when you start to let his finger in, wrapping it with your tongue and palate and continue with sucking and biting on the finger. 

Ford whispers your name as he sighs, wanting to calm himself so not to wake you up- he pulls out his finger and wipes it on the blanket. You whimper at the sudden emptiness in your mouth and move to turn your body towards him and snuggle up close with your face in the crook of his neck. It’s taking him a while but he ends up falling asleep as well half an hour later.

The next day, Ford gets you a lollipop, that he secretly asked for from his twin, Stan, which is out of the blue to you but you happily accept it anyway just because, well, candy! Unwrapping it and throwing it into your mouth, you savour the sweetness as you continue with your daily tasks. You’re actually grateful for this lollipop, you’ve never thought of it as something you could suck on when you need or want to, or maybe you just don’t really want to have too much sugar. Either way, you’re simply happy with this. Ford sees how much you’re enjoying your candy on a stick so he thinks it’s a good time to bring up your nightly nibbles.  
But before he could say anything, you say, “You know, this is good, the lollipop. I couldn’t bite and suck on my finger because I think it’s dirty. Fingers especially! Can you imagine that? I wouldn’t have that in my mouth ever.”

Ford’s heart drops. “Oh-...oh, my. I’m so sorry but... about that...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I write again! Sorry if this is too short, writing is so hard. I thought I've wrote 8 pages, but it is not even close to 2 pages!  
> I wanted to write for Stan but Stan gets all the good kinks! so I'm giving Ford a little bit more attention, like compensation? to cover for the lack of good and nasty kinks on Ford fics. But I am only able to write SFW stuff, sorry! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on my previous writing! I am always eager to check on my email to see if there's more kudos or comments!
> 
> I promise if I write again, it will be Stan :)


End file.
